Tadashi's Message
by KanaMac
Summary: It's Hiro's wedding. Everything is perfect, decorations, his bride, the party. But he needs to pay one last visit to his brother, Tadashi. No matter what happens, he will miss him.


Hey guys. Nobody probably has heard of me, so I'll shut up and start now. Enjoy. Comment if like.

* * *

><p>However much Hiro Hamada cried and grieved, Tadashi would never return. He was no phoenix that could just rise from ashes. But he couldn't help it. Tears would never stop and grief that never left. It was like his world was a void of darkness. No matter who tried to catch him, he was falling and falling and falling.<p>

Even at his own wedding. No matter how much his soon-to-be wife's love had healed him, Tadashi's death left a gaping hole so wide, so painful. Hiro had hoped that love might overwhelm him enough to destroy the pain. He had hoped that love would whisk him away in its beautiful clutches.

He was wrong.

Hiro plastered a fake smile on his lips at his wedding, greeting old friends and family. The room was bright and people were dancing and laughing. Gowns of every color swept the floor in a tantalizing rhythm.

His wife was nowhere to be seen.

The candles hanging on delicate beads around the room were gorgeous. But all Hiro could think of was _fire, flames, Tadashi._ People would say and say that Tadashi would be so proud of him, but Hiro didn't say a word.

He mentally slapped himself. _This is YOUR wedding. Be happy! You're finally getting married to the love of your life! _

If Tadashi were here, he would be his best man. Instead, it was Fred. Hiro felt like Fred was replacing his brother.

Hiro Hamada watched as his beautiful wife walked down the aisle. Her eyes shining with happiness. He heard Honey Lemon sobbing loudly and turning into a burbling happy mess. He heard Wasabi whistling. Baymax was wearing a tuxedo as best as he could with his large figure.

They kissed.

Loud cheers rang out through the room.

Hiro embraced his wife and kissed her again, just for good measure. She gasped and giggled. "Oh, look! It's Juna and her mother! I have to greet them! I'll be right back sweetheart!"

He watched as she disappeared among the milling guests.

* * *

><p>Hiro stood in front of Tadashi's grave, holding a slice of wedding cake on fine china. He places the cake on an altar in front of the grave stone.<p>

"Well, I'm a married man now Tadashi. I own our family's business. I am the richest person in San Fransokyo. I have a gorgeous wife whom I love very much. I would give that all up if you came back alive." He whispers.

Hiro touches his head to his brother's gravestone. A lone tear streak down his pale cheek and onto the white frosting of the wedding cake.

A warm and gentle finger wipes away his tear. Hiro sighs.

At first, he thinks it's his wife or Aunt Cass who followed him to Tadashi's grave to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But it couldn't be because his wife would kiss him instead and Aunt Cass…she would attack him with one of her aggressive hugs.

It's a warm hand, so it might be Baymax.

Or Honey Lemon.

Or Gogo.

The hand gently takes Hiro's chin to lift his head up. Hiro's eyes widen as big as they could get.

It was a man. Not any man. His brother.

"_Tadashi!"_ Hiro gasps.

Tadashi laughs, his signature laugh that Hiro knows best. "Hiro! My little man all grown up. I couldn't be prouder."

He looks at his younger brother with so much emotion in his large dark eyes with so much meaning that Hiro starts sobbing softly.

"I love you bro." Tadashi whispers, leaning his warm forehead against his brother's. "I have one wish. Just one. It's big and you haven't done it in a while, but will you do it for me? My last wish?"

"Anything." Hiro whimpers. He felt like a child again, safe in his brother's embrace. "What's your wish?"

"Be _happy_." Tadashi stresses the words gently. He ruffles Hiro's hair.

Then he's gone.

* * *

><p>The moment was only a few seconds. Never long enough. But nevertheless, Tadashi was there. Hiro saw him. Unless he was mentally insane.<p>

Hiro Hamada was woken up by his worried Aunt Cass. Apparently, everyone was looking for him. He had fallen asleep in front of Tadashi's grave.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass." He sighs. It was all a dream. Just like any other dream he had every night. But it was different from all others.

"It's alright." Cass hugs him real tight. She frowns suddenly. "Hiro, I though you didn't like cake."

"What?!" Hiro is surprised.

Cass points to the altar where Hiro placed the slice of cake for his brother.

When he looked closely, all the piped frosting had been licked off. It was a habit Tadashi had, not him. Tadashi never ate the cake part, but just the icing.

Nobody else did that, but Tadashi.

Hiro felt dizzy. Then, for the first time in a long time, he laughed.


End file.
